zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Suzzu
Suzzu is the kwami of Transmutation who is connected to the Phoenix Miraculous. With Suzzu's power, when she inhabits the Phoenix Miraculous, she can transform the wearer into a phoenix-themed Miraculous holder. Physical description Personality Abilities Powers *'Levitation:' Suzzu has the power to levitate herself above the ground. *'Intangibility:' She can also phase through solid objects at will. *'Miraculous transformation:' When merging with the Phoenix Miraculous, Suzzu can transform the wearer into the a phoenix-themed superhero, granting them many powers in the process. Normally, with younger users, Suzzu is unable to hold the transformation after the wielder uses her special power, transforming back after five minutes, but with an adult, Suzzu is capable of maintaining the transformation through multiple uses of her power. *'Flight:' In addition to levitation, Suzzu can also fly at high speeds and altitudes easily. *'Longevity:' As a kwami, Suzzu possesses an extremely long lifespan. *'Inability to be filmed and photographed:' As a kwami, Suzzu is incapable of being captured on film or video, thus preventing her existence from being discovered or recorded. *'Enhanced strength:' Despite her small size, Suzzu is capable of holding objects nearly twice her size without difficulty. *'Power ups:' When Suzzu consumes a special magical potion, she receives a power up and can transform into different forms, which in turn provide her owner with additional powers. Suzzu is prohibited from learning the ingredients for each potion, in order to protect the secrets should she fall into the hands of someone who would use her power for evil. **'Aqua Suzzu:' When fed the green potion, Suzzu becomes "Aqua Suzzu", granting her owner additional powers such as unlimited underwater breathing as well as fins and flippers for enhanced swimming. **'Ice Form:' When fed the blue potion, Suzzu gains an Ice Form, granting her owner additional powers such as increased resistance to colder temperatures as well as skates added to their suit so they can more easily traverse icy terrains. *'Kwagatama creation:' Suzzu is capable of creating a stone-like pendant called a Kwagatama from inside her body, which she usually gifts to her owners on special occasions. *'Unification:' At the will of a Miraculous holder, Suzzu's power can be fused with that of another kwami's. *'Convert:' Suzzu's special power allows her and her owner to alter or modify matter, energy and objects into another form entirely, either completely or partially. There are some limitations to this power, primarily that the amount of matter or energy must be maintained between the original and altered form. Additionally, they must be able to clearly visualize what they intend to create. They cannot transmute something large from a small source, nor can they transmute living things. Skills *'Multilingual:' As a result of being used by worthy owners over several centuries and across several countries, Suzzu has become fluent in several languages, even some now dead languages. Weaknesses *'Fatigue:' Once her partner uses their special power, Suzzu begins to lose strength and eventually leaves the Phoenix Miraculous, unable to maintain the transformation. When fatigued, Suzzu must eat to replenish her energy. *'Inability to communicate while transformed:' When their owner is transformed and Suzzu is inhabiting her Miraculous, she is unable to communicate or interact with her owner in any way until the transformation ends. She does, however, retain knowledge of events that have occurred during the transformation. Trivia *Suzzu's name comes "Suzaku", the Japanese name for the Vermilion Bird. Category:Miraculous characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z